Beautifully Wicked
by Jeremy Harper
Summary: Mai arranges for a very special gift for Zuko's eighteenth birthday. PWP/Explicit Content.


Beautifully Wicked

by

Jeremy Harper

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender is the creation of Michael Dante DeMartino and Bryan Konietzko and is used without permission.

The morning of the Firelord's eighteenth birthday dawned, the rising sun calling to Zuko's blood and drawing him out of pleasant dreams. He yawned, stretched, then laid back down, looking fondly at his lover sleeping peacefully next to him. He gathered Mai in his arms and kissed her gently. She stirred, her eyes fluttering open, and breathed out a gentle sigh of appreciation. Zuko smiled, his kisses growing more passionate. Suddenly she laughed drowsily and pushed him away. "No."

"Why not?" he asked, caressing the line of her chin. "It's my birthday."

"And because of that you expect me to just lie back and let you do whatever you want to me?"

Zuko smiled, his eyes bright with love and desire. "Yes," he answered, nuzzling at her neck. Mai laughed again, and again pushed him away. "I swear, you're worse than a puppy. Don't make me swat you on the nose." Zuko growled playfully, lunging forward to catch her lips with his. She rapped him lightly on the nose with her fingertips. "I warned you. Seriously, Zuko, I'm not in the mood right now. Besides, morning sex is too messy."

Zuko leaned away from her, arching an eyebrow, his expression skeptical. "Really?"

"Really."

"You know, in the two years we've been together, that's the first time I ever heard you say something like that. I thought you _liked_ morning sex – along with noon-time sex, early afternoon sex, evening sex and... well... pretty much any-time-of-the-day-or-night sex."

Mai laid back on her pillows, her smile wickedly mischievous. "Whatever gave you the idea I liked morning sex?"

"The method you've used to wake me up with three times this month alone is something of a hint," he answered dryly. She chuckled at the retort – smokey, sensual laughter that sent an electric thrill chasing down his spine. She wrapped slim, strong arms around his shoulders and hugged him tight. "All right, I concede the point. Usually I do like morning sex. But not today. I have a reason, though." She leaned closer, whispering in his ear, the play of her breath making him shiver. "I have something special planned for us tonight, and I want you rested for it."

Zuko laid still for a moment. "Something special?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"It's a birthday gift. You'll have to wait until I give it to you."

"You're a cruel woman, Mai."

"And you've just realized that now? Tcha, Zuko, you're truly dense sometimes." Zuko growled and nipped at her throat, eliciting a laugh and a slap on his rump from Mai. "Naughty puppy!"

Zuko snorted and nipped her again. "Come on, give me a hint. Please?"

"No hints, but I will give you a promise – what I have in mind, I think it is something we will both greatly enjoy." She kissed him, her tongue tangling briefly with his, then got out of bed. Zuko watched her walk to the bathroom, admiring the sway of her hips and how her blue silk nightgown clung to her lithe form. He remained in bed a while longer, indulging in pleasant speculation before rising to prepare for his birthday festivities.

* * *

><p>With a contented sigh Zuko leaned back in his chair, taking a sip of sweet water as he watched his friends still remaining at the dinner table chat happily amongst themselves. His birthday celebrations had gone splendidly, his people, allies and gathered friends showering him with such effusive congratulations and wondrous gifts that he felt humbled. But the best thing about it was the chance to spend time with his closest friends, most of whom he saw far less often than he liked. At sunset the Fire Lord and his companions gathered in one of the palace's more intimate dining rooms for a private dinner, and for the past three hours jokes, laughter and happy conversation echoed through halls that for over a century had known little of joy.<p>

Zuko finished his sweet water and decided to indulge in one last half-cup of plum wine for the night. He had been switching between alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks throughout dinner, not wanting to get intoxicated, and was but pleasantly tipsy. He found that this state whetted his anticipation for Mai's special birthday gift. He took a deep swallow of wine and again looked around. Surprisingly Ty Lee had been the first to retire; the woman was notorious party animal, usually one of the very last to leave a revel, but tonight she pleaded fatigue and had sweetly bid everyone good night. Aang and Katara excused themselves a little latter, soon followed by Mai, who gave Zuko a gentle kiss and whispered to him: "Give me a half-hour." Zuko nodded and happily watched her give hugs to Suki, Toph and Iroh and an affectionate pat to the cheek of Sokka when the Water Tribe man tried to hug her, then departed, looking lovely in gold ribbons and crimson silks.

Zuko shifted in his chair and took another deep swallow of his wine, nearly emptying the cup. Never the most patient of men, the half-hour since had dragged despite the pleasant company. His desire, enhanced by curiosity and speculation, had grown steadily over the course of the day, and with the moment of finding out what Mai had planned for them now close at hand he was finding it hard to stay still. He watched Sokka, Suki and Iroh talk cheerfully with each other, then noticed Toph was smirking at him. "What is it?" he asked.

Toph's smirk became a bright teasing grin. "You're excited," she said. The young woman had dressed well for Zuko's birthday dinner, donning a gown of pale cream and white silk accentuated by lambent emerald green. Her face was painted subtly to good effect and she wore simple gold chains around her wrists and ankles. She had grown perhaps only an inch taller over the past two years but her body had blossomed richly; where once she was tomboy flat she was now generously buxom and curved.

Zuko felt himself blush a little. "Of course I'm excited, Toph. I'm happy to have all you here again. For some reason I've missed you crazy guys."

Her grin grew wider and she shook her head. "You're not that kind of excited." She tapped one of her ears. "I heard what Mai said to you before she left. Your heart has been racing non-stop since. You're randy as hell, Sparky – all a quiver and ready to go jump on her."

Zuko felt his blush deepen, but the laugh he answered her with was relaxed. "All right, you got me. What can I say? I find Mai very exciting." He finished his wine, wiped his mouth with a napkin and grinned back at his friend. "She is a temple I never grow tired of worshiping at."

Toph made a face. "That has to be one of the goofiest things I've ever heard you say."

Zuko laughed again. "Maybe it is goofy, but it's also true."

"Thousand Gods, the two of you have been going at it like rabbitroos since your coronation. Aren't you bored yet?"

"Never," he said firmly. "I'll never get bored with her." He gave Toph a sly look. "One day you'll find someone special and then you'll understand a bit better."

Her reaction surprised him. Instead of dismissing his comment with a derisive laugh or crude comment she ducked her head, crossing her arms over her breasts and looking very shy. "I don't know if I _want_ to understand. I can feel the way a lot of guys look at me nowadays, and it... creeps me out."

Zuko looked at her for moment. He had never seen her so unsure and the sight awoke his protective instincts. He stood from his chair and walked behind her, giving her a comforting hug. "Don't worry about it, little sister. There's no hurry... go at a pace you're comfortable with. Certain things shouldn't be rushed." Toph made another face, but she leaned her head back against Zuko's shoulder with a sigh and relaxed.

"What shouldn't be rushed, nephew?" Iroh asked.

"Toph finding a boyfriend," Zuko answered, patting Toph on the shoulder. She squirmed a little as she became the center of attention in a way she wasn't comfortable with as Suki and Sokka looked at her curiously.

Iroh nodded. "Ah, yes. Everything in life has its proper season. Your heart will tell you when that season has come, my dear."

"Yeah, don't grow up too quick, Toph," Sokka chimed in. "We like you just the way you are – crass, bratty and rude." Toph scowled and made an obscene gesture, which made everyone laugh, including herself. Zuko shook his head, amused, and gave her a kiss on top of her immaculately coiffed head. Toph shrugged his arms off of her. "Bleah! Stop being so mushy, Firecracker."

Zuko laughed. "And on that note, I think I'll bid you all good night. See you in the morning."

Suki raised her goblet to him with a smile. "Happy birthday, Zuko. Thank you for having us here."

"Good night, Hotman," said Sokka. He was grinning, his face flushed and his eyes bleary from all the food and drink he had consumed. "I'll give you Fire Nation folk this – you sure know how to set a good table." He belched loudly, blinked, then took a long pull from his wine cup.

"Do you want me to get a servant to help you pour him into bed later?" Zuko asked Suki.

"Maybe you should send two servants. I think I'll need to be poured in, too," she said with a giggle.

Zuko chuckled and turned to Iroh. "Good night, Uncle." The old man lumbered up and embraced him.

"Happy birthday, nephew. I'm so proud of you. You have become a fine man." He wiped a tear from his eye, then winked and grinned. "Mai is waiting for you, so go to bed. A man needs his rest – among other things." Zuko blushed at his innuendo.

Toph walked over to Zuko, raising her fist for a friendly punch to the arm but hesitated, and instead hugged him. "Happy birthday, big brother," she murmured. When she let go he gave everyone a cheerful wave and left the dining room, eagerly strolling through the palace halls.

When Zuko entered the bedroom he shared with Mai he found it illuminated by scented candles, their light casting a mellow glow in the chamber, and he felt refreshed by the subtle smell of sandalwood and balsam in the air. He smiled when he saw the bedspread had been pulled down, and noted that the nightstand had fresh flowers set upon it, along with a large silver pitcher decorated with jewel-enameled fire lilies, golden wine cups, a larger silver goblet and a bowl of fresh fruit. Of Mai there was no sign. He called out her name.

"I'm in the bathroom," she called back. "Give me another minute, please."

"All right," he answered. He walked over to the side of the room that held his desk and dresser, slipping out of his palace shoes and placing them by the desk. Next he removed his crown from his topknot, setting it on its stand on the desk, then undid his sash and pulled off his formal robe, folding it neatly and setting it next to the crown, leaving him clad in a light tunic and loose trousers. He stretched, rolling his head and shrugging his shoulders, feeling eager, his blood flowing hotly through him. He contemplated peeking in on Mai when he heard soft footfalls behind him. He started to grin, but then instead suddenly frowned – those footsteps were not Mai's. He spun about, bringing his hands up into guard, and froze, stunned by the sight before him. It took a few moments to get his mouth working. "Ty- Ty Lee?"

Ty Lee grinned back at him, her large gray eyes alight with mirth and her hands clasped behind her back. "Happy birthday, Zuko!" Technically the young woman was not naked – the pink ribbon tied in a bow around her impressive bust concealed her nipples, while her very short gold cloth skirt fell a little less than halfway down her muscular thighs, just covering her sex, but that was the extent of her clothing.

Zuko swallowed, wetting his very dry mouth in an effort to get himself to talk. His throat was constricting, and he was finding it very hard to breathe. "Why... umm... why...?" He grimaced, annoyed at being struck inarticulate. Ty Lee giggling at him was not helping matters; her laughter made her body jiggle in a very distracting way. He tried to speak to her again, but the words caught in his throat. He shook his head sharply in a futile effort to clear his head, which only succeeded in making Ty Lee giggle louder.

"What's the matter, Zuko," Mai called out. "Don't you like your birthday gift?" He looked past Ty Lee and saw Mai posing in the doorway that led to the bath, one arm thrown up along the jamb, her other hand on her hip. She smiled wickedly at him, her golden eyes shining with mischievous amusement. Her hair was unbound, cascading in a long ebony fall down her back, and her china-pale skin seemed to glow in the soft candlelight. A thin, translucent robe of crimson silk clung to her body, highlighting her subtle curves. She wore it open, revealing the smooth white valley between her pert breasts; the firm expanse of her belly; the jet-black delta that crowned the juncture of her long, toned legs.

Zuko blinked at her, then shuddered sharply as recovered his facility to speak. "Birthday gift?" he asked, vaguely pleased that he managed not to stutter.

"Well, not just your birthday gift," said Mai. She sauntered out of the doorway, walking up behind Ty Lee, throwing an arm around her and touching her pale cheek to Ty Lee's tanned one. The shorter girl leaned into her friend's embrace, her hands reaching behind to rest on the small of Mai's back. "She's also something of an early birthday gift to myself."

Zuko blinked again. "I see." He felt oddly detached, almost unreal, as if he were in the throes of an incredibly lucid dream. "I hadn't realized that either of you had... inclinations... in that direction," he said, choosing his words carefully.

Mai snorted delicately. "I don't know if it is an inclination, exactly. Let's just say I'm a little curious."

Zuko nodded and looked at Ty Lee. She shrugged and grinned back at him toothily. "I like both boys _and _girls. Always have. I've never been with a boy and a girl at the same time, though. It should be interesting."

"Interesting," repeated Zuko. He shifted his attention back to Mai. "What gave you the idea for this birthday gift?"

"Ty Lee. I got tired of certain questions she had about you, and told her that she had my permission to find the answers out for herself – as long as I was there to chaperone."

"I see..." Zuko stared at his paramour and his friend for several moments, his expression blank. Mai smiled back him, but Ty Lee's own smile faltered and she looked down at her feet. "Zuko... if you're not all right with this, then I'll go. This is suppose to be fun, but if I'm making you uncomfortable..."

Zuko started sharply. "No! I mean... I..." He shook his head and waved his hands in a slashing gesture.

"No, it's all right. I'll leave if you want me to." Ty Lee looked away. She had half-expected Zuko to react in this fashion, despite Mai's reassurances, yet the rejection still hurt. She felt Mai stroke her hip and took comfort from her touch.

Zuko shut his eyes tight and held up a finger. "No... I... I... Just wait a minute." He turned his back on the two women and walked away a few steps, bowing over slightly, one hand reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose. He stood completely motionless for a few minutes. Ty Lee began to speak again, but Mai silenced her with a finger to her lips. "Wait," her friend whispered in her ear, stroking her hip again. Suddenly Zuko straightened. He inhaled deeply, threw back his head and shouted, a great gout of yellow-white fire spuming from his mouth to lick at the ceiling. Ty Lee yelped in surprise, pushing back against Mai. Mai reacted with laughter, a low, sensuous peal charged with dark delight and the promise of beautiful sins. Zuko spun around, tearing the tie from his topknot, his dark hair falling loose, then skinned out of his tunic and hurled it aside. Ty Lee yelped again, for the force of his gaze upon her was almost a physical blow. His eyes glowed with a fire far hotter than the flames he had spat out and his face was flushed with an almost predatory lust. She noticed that he had not become sedentary since taking the throne. His shoulders had broadened, his muscular arms were a tad larger. The definition of his lightning-scarred chest had grown even sharper. He looked strong and fit and Ty Lee felt her own desires kindle hotter. She swallowed hard and squirmed back against Mai. Mai laughed again, a soft, throaty chuckle.

Zuko started to stalked toward the two women, then stopped. He took another deep breath, reining in his emotions, and looked seriously at Mai and Ty Lee. His eyes were still bright, but his expression had calmed. "Mai, Ty Lee," he said, his voice husky and slightly strained. "Are you two absolutely certain of this? This strikes me as... as perilous. One of us – maybe all three of us – could have their heart hurt."

Mai considered his question. "I love you," she said softly. "Ty Lee is my oldest friend. I trust us."

Zuko nodded then looked at Ty Lee. "I guess this is a little risky," she answered. "We all care for each other. It could end up being the emotional equivalent of walking a tightrope." She smiled gently at him. "But I think we all have good balance. I trust us too."

"What about you?" Mai asked. "Do you trust Ty Lee and me? Do you trust yourself?" Zuko closed his eyes, but only for a brief moment; when he opened them he smiled. He took Ty Lee's soft, pretty face between his hands and kissed her. She sighed into his lips, sighed again when he broke away and kissed her on the forehead. He stepped back, and then Mai brought up a slim hand, cupping her chin and turning her head to kiss her in turn. Mai let her go and went to Zuko, throwing her arms around him and kissing him deep and hard. A deep groan rumbled in his throat, which Mai answered with a purring groan of her own. Ty Lee shivered at the sounds. The atmosphere was becoming charged with a powerful erotic tension, one possessing an intimacy and intensity outside of her experience. When Mai and Zuko broke their kiss she ran her fingers through his dark hair and smiled. "Come on, let's unwrap your gift." She stepped back from him, took Ty Lee by the hand and led her to bed. He watched them settle on it, Ty Lee laying on her back, Mai on her side, head propped on her hand, one of her legs drawn up. They looked at him with expressions both amused and eager and he felt oddly weak under their combined gaze. He took a steadying breath before joining them. Ty Lee grinned, grabbing and pulling him down on top of her.

It felt awkward kissing Ty Lee at first; she was but the third woman he had ever kissed, and he was almost painfully aware of Mai lying next to them, watching. But Ty Lee's enthusiasm and obvious enjoyment soon soothed his nerves. She murmured appreciatively into his lips, her hands running through his hair, her legs wrapping around him, her heels pressing just above the back of his knees. He instinctively thrust up a little, and she broke their kiss and moaned softly, arching at the intimate touch felt through thin silks. Mai laughed softly and caressed the small of Zuko's back. He shivered, then buried his face into Ty Lee's bared throat, licking and nibbling. She moaned again, louder, and he pulled away to kiss her on the mouth. Her hands clenched in his hair and she pulled away to kiss his cheeks, his jaw, to take a turn at his throat. He hissed, voice thickening, becoming a draconic rumble. Any inhibitions remaining in him were burnt away to less than nothing. Their mouths joined again in an open kiss, tongues teasing each other. They paused to catch their breath, looking at each other. Ty Lee was flushed and grinning, her large gray eyes shining with pleasure and affection. Zuko was flushed too, his own expression intense, almost awed.

"He's a very good kisser, Mai," said Ty Lee as she stroked his shoulders.

"He's had a lot of practice," Mai drawled. "And let me tell you, I enjoyed every minute of it. How do you feel, love?"

Zuko looked at her and blinked. "A little strange," he answered, his voice rasping slightly. He blinked again and smiled. "And very good." Mai chuckled as she leaned forward to kiss him. When they finished and he started to kiss Ty Lee again Mai sat up and slowly shrugged out of her robe, relishing the feel of silk sliding off her hot skin, made super-sensitive by her arousal. She cupped her own breasts, running her thumbs across her nipples, gasped at the sensation amplified by the voyeuristic thrill of watching her lover and her best friend playing with each other.

Zuko licked a trail down Ty Lee's throat to the slopes of her full breasts, untied the pink ribbon around them with shaky hands. He cupped them, calloused palms rasping over her very hard nipples, making her moan. She moaned louder when he kneaded her breasts, then kissed them. He suckled on one, then the other, his tongue teasing her, then kissed his way back to her mouth. She hugged him hard, pressing him down against her, enjoying the feel of his muscular weight on top of her. Zuko groaned into her open mouth, shrugged her arms off of him and returned his attentions to her breasts. Her head lolled on the bed, her eyes shutting tight as she revealed in the feelings coursing through her. She made a petulant mewling sound when he stopped nursing at her but then tensed in anticipation when he started to kiss his way down her belly, his tongue licking a circle around her navel, dipping into it before going lower. His hands gripped her skirt and she hiked up her hips to let him slide it off. "You shave," she heard him say, and giggled at the mazed tone in his voice. Her giggles transformed into a gasp when he touched her gently, stroking her with almost exaggerated care. She arched and squirmed as he worked her, learning quickly how she liked it, his free hand caressing one of her thighs. Her gasps became moans when he descended upon her, kissing her most intimate self, his tongue tracing the contours of her sex. She clenched her hands in his dark hair, pulling it and making him growl before letting go and running them up her belly to cup and squeeze her breasts. She felt slim hands on her cheeks, and she opened her eyes to see Mai staring down at her, her oldest friend's face flushed and beautiful with desire. "Ty Lee," Mai whispered. Ty Lee made a wordless sound, replete with want and need, and Mai bowed down and kissed her.

Zuko continued to lap and tease her with his tongue, his hands on her hips, her legs thrown over his shoulders. She tasted sweet and clean and he reveled in the way she moved to the rhythm of his love play, at the sound of her high, long moans. Suddenly her moans stopped. He glanced up and saw Mai kissing her – deep, swimming kisses, their tongues playing against each other. Mai's hand cupped Ty Lee's cheek, while Ty Lee's fingers trailed through Mai's long, ebony hair. Mai broke the kiss, setting free Ty Lee's moans, which quickly became squeals when Mai's mouth descended on her breasts. Zuko closed his eyes, for the sight of his two lovers together almost paralyzed him with lust, making his blood burn like lightning in his veins. He caught the bud of Ty Lee's sex in his mouth and licked it, at the same time bringing up two fingers and slowly, firmly, thrusting them into her.

Ty Lee arched sharply and cried out, hard shudders coursing through. She collapsed, lying still and boneless, staring up at the bed's canopy as her breath rasped, her breasts heaving. Zuko wiped his mouth on the sheets, gently removed Ty Lee's legs from his shoulders and sat up, his own breath coming hard and a little ragged. Mai sat up too, looking down at her insensate friend with a fond smile, caressing Ty Lee's stomach with the palm of her hand. Mai looked up at Zuko, her face flushed with satisfaction. "How does she taste?" she whispered.

Zuko answered by leaning to her and kissing her hard, his tongue fierce and demanding in her mouth. When they finished Mai chuckled. "Honey. I should have known."

"Known what?" Ty Lee asked faintly. She was slowly becoming aware again, drifting out of the euphoric haze of her orgasm.

"That you'd taste like honey," Mai answered with a teasing lilt. "It makes sense, considering how sickeningly sweet you are most of the time." She gently reached between Ty Lee's legs. Ty Lee shivered, sighing softly. Mai brought her hand away and licked her fingertips. "Mmm... I think she's ready for you, Zuko." Zuko nodded and slid off the bed. He undid his trousers, the light red silk pooling at his feet, and untied his loincloth, tossing it aside.

Ty Lee squealed, grinning happily. "Ooh, you weren't kidding, Mai. He _is _healthy!" To the delight of the two women Zuko blushed a deep, rich red.

"I can't believe you're blushing," laughed Mai.

"I can't believe you talk to Ty Lee about-" Zuko trailed off and gestured wildly, words failing him.

"I'd think most guys would be pleased that their girlfriend boasts that he's hung like a komodo-rhino."

Zuko buried his face in his hands. "_Please _don't tell me you talk to the other girls about me like that."

"Don't worry, love – I've only told Ty Lee, and now she knows first hand, so the point is moot."

Ty Lee looked away, a trifle embarrassed. "I, uh... I've passed on a few things Mai has told me to Suki. It's only fair though – you should hear some of the things Sokka-"

"_No, I don't need to hear!" _Zuko cut her off sharply. The women laughed and, after blowing out a breath, Zuko joined them. "So, no one else?"

Mai shook her head. Ty Lee giggled. "Nope," she said. "Katara is too much of a prude and Toph wouldn't know what to do with a cock."

"Don't make fun of Toph," said Zuko, suddenly serious, though his tone was mild. "She's a little afraid of this sort of thing."

"Really?" said Mai, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah. She told me at dinner, just before I excused myself, when I teased her about finding a boyfriend."

"I didn't think Toph was afraid of anything," said Ty Lee.

"Even the bravest have something they fear." Mai nodded in agreement. Ty Lee looked thoughtful for a moment, then giggled. "Imagine if she learned what we three were up to right now. Her head would probably explode!"

"Worry about yourself, Ty Lee," said Zuko, flashing a shark-like grin. "I plan on making the two of you explode, though in a different fashion."

Mai yawned elaborately. "My, don't you boast. Prove it, Zuzu."

"Yeah!" agreed Ty Lee. "Less talk, more action!"

"Oh, I'll give you some action," Zuko growled, and pounced on Ty Lee. She shrieked happily, throwing her arms around him and kissing him. He kissed her back thoroughly, on the mouth, the cheeks, the throat, then shifted his body. She hissed sharply, closing her eyes tight at the feel of the tip of his manhood pressing against her intimate self. "Are you all right?" she heard him whisper in her ear.

"I'm much better than all right," she whispered back. "Make love to me, Zuko." He kissed her on the forehead, then on the lips, and when he was kissing her he took her in one slow, languid thrust. She moaned loudly, her head lolling on the mattress. She heard Zuko exhale, and was distinctly aware of Mai's sharp, excited breathing.

"Agni," muttered Zuko. He took a moment to settle, for he had almost lost himself in that first moment. The feel of Ty Lee and his awareness of Mai's excitement nearly overwhelmed him. Licking his lips, he kissed Ty Lee again and started to move against her. Her moans started soft and low, growing louder and longer as they continued. Suddenly he knelt up and hooked her legs with his arms, carefully folding her limber body in half beneath him, so her ankles were by the sides of her head.

Ty Lee let out a long, shuddering moan. Her eyes opened a little; smokey gray slits that glittered with lust and approval. "Yes," she hissed. "I _like _that." She shut her eyes and cried out as Zuko started again, thrusting deeper into her. He exhaled in time with his motions, his rhythm slow yet strong. He growled when he felt Mai touch him, her smooth palms running up and down his back, her mouth hot and wet at the nape of his neck. After one hard, very deep thrust he stopped, pulling out and kneeling back from Ty Lee, releasing her legs and letting her unfold. Mai's arms slipped around his torso, her hands pressing against his pectoral muscles as she kissed his un-scarred ear.

Ty Lee let out a fluttering little sigh. "What's wrong Zuko? Am I too much for you?" she teased.

Zuko shook his head. "No," he answered, voice hoarse and deep. Ty Lee opened her eyes and saw his expression was again predatory. Mai was wrapped around him, her chin resting on his shoulder as she looked down at her, her golden eyes blazing and her smile wicked. Ty Lee swallowed, squirming a little under the lustful regard of her two lovers.

"No," repeated Zuko. "I just want to try something else now." He grabbed Ty Lee by the hips, rolling her over and pulling her up onto her hands and knees. She squeaked in surprise at how fast and effortlessly he had moved her, then cried out loudly when he took her from behind, filling her to the hilt, his hips grinding against her rear. She clutched and bit at the sheets, writhing as he made love to her in this fashion, his strong, calloused hands at her sides, holding her steady. It was almost too much... She became aware of Mai's laughter echoing in her ears. She turned her head and saw her friend lying on her side close to her, her white teeth bared in a smile somehow both beatific and sinful.

"How do you feel, Ty Lee?" Mai asked.

"Guh... good..." Ty Lee stuttered out. Mai nodded. She reached under her and cupped one of her swaying breasts, rubbing her palm against its erect, sensitive nipple.

"Zuko's everything I told you, isn't he?" said Mai. Ty Lee moaned loudly, just managing to nod. Mai took her nipple between thumb and forefinger, pinching it. "Is he fucking you good, my sweet?"

"_Yes! Oh burning Agni, yes!_" Mai let go of her breast, now grabbing her by her long braid and yanking her head up, kissing her savagely. Ty Lee screamed into Mai's mouth, her body quaking with an orgasm that rocked through her like a thunderclap.

Zuko watched his two lovers kiss through slitted eyes and felt his eroding control crumble. He thrust into Ty Lee one last time and climaxed, a burning, delirious rush of ecstasy that made him roar with his release. Mai let go of Ty Lee's braid and she slumped down flat on her belly, spent and breathless. Zuko collapsed on top of her, having enough awareness to brace himself on his forearms so not to crush her with his weight. They stayed like that for a moment, savoring the almost painful sensation of skin touching sensitive skin, then Zuko dropped a kiss on Ty Lee's neck, another between her shoulders. He withdrew from her, sat back on his haunches and breathed deeply. Mai crawled over to him, embracing him, murmuring softly and kissing him with deep, languid satisfaction. "Agni," muttered Zuko, resting his forehead against Mai's.

The three lovers were motionless for a time, before Ty Lee broke the silence with a pleased groan. She shrugged her shoulders, shook her head, then rolled over on her back, stretching and arching cat-like. She looked up at her two oldest friends, who were now kissing deeply again, and grinned. "Agni, the two of you are so fuckhot."

Zuko snorted at this. "Fuckhot?"

"Yeah. It fits you both perfectly."

"You have such a way with words, Ty Lee," said Mai with a laugh. She threw herself down next to Ty Lee, catching the smaller girl in a hug and kissing her, Ty Lee murmured happily, returning both the kiss and the embrace.

Zuko groaned. "The two of you are going to kill me."

"Uh uh," said Mai. "No dying on us yet – at least not until I get my turn."

"I love you too, Mai," he answered sardonically.

"Why don't you come here and show me how much you love me."

"Give me a little time," he pleaded.

"How much time?"

He grinned. "About a hundred years."

All three laughed. "I'm afraid that's a bit too long to wait," drawled Mai. "Thankfully I gave this a little forethought." She crawled over Ty Lee, taking up the silver goblet from the nightstand and passing it to Zuko. "I procured us a restorative – it returns potency to men and energy to women. Take just a small swallow." Zuko complied. The liquid tasted like spearmint, sharp and astringent, bubbling in his mouth and down his throat. "Unh," he grunted, then handed the goblet to Ty Lee, who took her own sip and giggled. "It tickles," she said. Mai set the restorative back on the nightstand, poured sweet water from the pitcher into the smaller golden cups and handed them out. They had a few pieces of fruit as well – Ty Lee some strawberries, Mai a handful of white grapes, Zuko slices of pomegranate. They chatted and laughed while they ate and drank, and by the time they were finished Zuko could feel his blood flowing hot and swift again.

Mai eyed him hungrily. "I think you're ready, but let's make sure," she said, voice husky. She came over to him, kissing him, their tongues playing against each other. She traced the starburst scar on his chest with a finger, sculpted the sharp definition of his abdomen, kissed her way down his chest. Zuko closed his eyes, letting his head fall back with a sigh. He felt slim fingers encircle his length and firmly stroke, followed by a soft wet lashing. Velvet enveloped him and he groaned, opening his eyes briefly for a glimpse of his love working him with her mouth. He hissed at the sight and clenched one of his hands in her hair for a moment before letting the dark tresses trail softly through his fingers.

Ty Lee watched intently, her own hands trailing up her belly to her breasts and down again. "You know, I distinctly recall you telling me you'd never do that to any guy."

Mai paused to respond. "Zuko isn't just any guy." She licked at him again, eliciting a deep growl from him before taking him back into her mouth.

Ty Lee giggled. "No, he certainly isn't." She shuffled on her knees to the back of Mai, looking down at her in admiration. She cupped her friend's ass with her hands, squeezing firmly, then let one glide down between her legs. Mai shivered. "How pretty," Ty Lee murmured, and brought her mouth down to Mai's womanhood.

Mai pulled away from Zuko with a wet gasp. "Unh! That feels weird..."

Ty Lee stopped in surprise. "Zuko's never gone down on you?"

"He has, but never from behind like that." Mai gasped a second time when Ty Lee licked her again, letting got of Zuko, who let out a huff of breath at the loss of contact. "It feels good, but weird." Mai closed her eyes and bowed her head, her hair falling in an ebony veil as she concentrated on her pleasure. "Unh! Let me... Let me get on my back." Ty Lee straightened up to let Mai do so, then dropped her body between Mai's legs, pressing open-mouthed kisses and licks on her friend's firm stomach. Mai shifted under the attention, moaning as Ty Lee moved downward and Zuko laid next to her. He filled a hand with one of her breasts, squeezing and kneading it gently, rasping his thumb over the nipple. Mai arched, her moans becoming longer and higher, urgent with desire. He kissed her hard and deep, and she wrapped her arms around him, cleaving to him. He pulled away from her with a growl, kissed her hard on the mouth again, kissed her throat, her breasts, suckling at her before returning to her lips. Her moans became panting – high, excited cries falling free from her. Ty Lee worked her treasure thoroughly, her lips, tongue and fingers skilled and relentless. Zuko's hands felt like fire on her skin, his wet kisses on her throat and breasts and mouth like lightning. Suddenly she bucked and arched, letting out a sharp, long cry, and then fell limp, eyes shut, her mouth forming an O, her pale cheeks stained red from her climax.

Her eyes fluttered opened at the touch of Zuko's palm on her cheek. He smiled at her, his lips brushing her forehead then her lips. "You're beautiful when you come," he said. "You know that?"

She snorted and returned his kiss. "Even more so than when I hate the world?"

"Much more so." They kissed again. Ty Lee watched them with a grin, her forearms laid across Mai's stomach and her chin resting on them. "Vanilla and peaches," she said. Zuko and Mai looked at her. "Vanilla and peaches. That's what _you_ taste like, Mai. Though what that says about you I have no idea."

"It's an indication that she's elegant and sophisticated," suggested Zuko. Mai rolled her eyes and pecked him on the check. Ty Lee giggled.

"Well, that's as good an explanation as any I can come up with. She definitely tastes better than what her aura would have you think." She traced an abstract pattern on Mai's stomach with two fingers. "But then again her aura isn't dingy gray anymore. It's all gold and red now – been that way since she moved in with you after the coronation."

"Enough with trying to explain what I am," said Mai. "I'm more interested in what I want to do _now_." She tapped Ty Lee's shoulder with a knee and her friend sat up, getting off of her.

"Okay, what _do_ you want to do?" asked Zuko. She pushed him onto his back and swiftly straddled him. She took his face between her hands and leaned down to look deep into his eyes.

"How's this for an answer?"

"I like it."

"Thought you would." She kissed him, and he put his hands on her hips. Straightening, she hiked up her body and took him, settling onto him slowly. Filled completely, she arched back and let out a deep groan. Zuko growled in antiphon, skimming his hands up and down her sides. She started to ride him, her head lolling to one side, her hands reaching down to lace with his. Ty Lee straddled Zuko's legs and pressed close against her back, embracing her and cupping her breasts. Mai turned her head to Ty Lee's and they kissed gently. Mai shuddered and pulled away from Ty Lee's lips, tilting her head and offering her neck. Ty Lee accepted it, kissing and nibbling its elegant length.

Mai set a slow pace, wanting to savor the feel of both of her lovers. Zuko freed one hand and started to stroke her belly, his fingertips brushing through the trim ebony thatch crowning her sex. Ty Lee continued to rain kisses on her neck, shoulders and cheeks, reaching up to caress her face. Mai's awareness expanded into a vast haze of warm, languorous pleasure. That awareness began to contract as she quickened the pace and her breath rushed faster, her pleasure growing in intensity and power. Soon she reached the precipice of her control and gladly threw herself over it, setting loose an orgasm that burned through her like a glorious erotic fire, making her scream. She was vaguely aware of Zuko groaning in turn, emptying into her, of Ty Lee turning her head and kissing her with loving force. Mai let out a deep sigh and sank down onto Zuko, well-sated.

After lying still for a while the lovers arranged themselves more comfortably. Zuko found himself sandwiched between the two women, their heads pillowed on his shoulders, their arms thrown across his chest, holding each others hand. Ty Lee let out a satisfied sigh and pecked him on his cheek, just below his scar. "Mmmm... I feel good. Care for another round?"

Zuko chuckled. "No, I'm spent. I don't think I could go again even if I drank that entire cup of tonic." Mai nodded in agreement.

"Wimps," laughed Ty Lee.

"We are not," said Mai. "You just have an overdeveloped sex drive."

"This from the woman who complains if we don't make love at least four times a week," said Zuko, smirking at her. She poked him in the ribs. "Not that I mind," he added hastily. Ty Lee laughed again and leaned over Zuko to give Mai a kiss on the forehead. "I could use a quick bath, though, before we sleep," he said. His two lovers agreed with that, so they rose and made for the bathroom. Zuko filled the large, recessed marble tub and then heated the water with his bending.

Ty Lee dipped in a testing toe before plunging in. "One of the things I miss about not living in the Fire Nation – efficient plumbing. It's nice not having to draw buckets from a well when you want a bath."

"I'm all for convenience," agreed Mai.

They soaked quietly, enjoying the warmth and the pleasant afterglow of their love play, Zuko and Mai at one end of the tub, Ty Lee at the other. Ty Lee watched her two friends through half-closed eyes – Zuko with his arm around Mai, Mai resting her head on his shoulder. Both of them had their eyes shut, drowsing blissfully, totally at ease with one another. Ty Lee looked away, pursing her lips, a powerful surge of melancholy and jealousy suddenly spiking her heart. "I should be getting back to my room," she said.

Zuko and Mai's eyes snapped opened. "You're leaving?" Zuko asked.

Ty Lee nodded, not looking at either of them. "Yeah. It's getting late and you two must want your privacy now. I'll see you in the morning."

"Ty Lee, what's wrong?" said Mai.

"Nothing." She finally looked at them. "I'm just tired, is all – and with good reason!" She smiled, but it did not quite reach her eyes.

Mai gave her a flat, searching look. "You lie worse than Zuko," she said bluntly. "We spent the last hour making love to each other – there's nothing you can say that's going to offend. Please, what's bothering you?"

Ty Lee looked down, wrapping her arms around herself; despite the bath's heat she felt cold and ill at ease. "I dunno... I had a lot of fun, but right now I... I feel like I'm intruding on something I don't have a right to. You two love each other so much – I really shouldn't be here."

Mai and Zuko looked at each other, concerned for their friend. Mai bit her lower lip, recalling Zuko's warning of the perils they were courting in doing this. Zuko looked thoughtful, mulling through his mind for the right things to say. "Ty Lee," he began, "go only if you want to go, not because you think you have to. We'd like you to stay the night. You're not a toy to us – something to be played with and then put away without a thought. You're our friend and we love you; we're sorry that we made you feel excluded. We didn't mean it."

"Please stay," said Mai. Ty Lee gazed at them closely, then gave them a small smile, slightly shaky, but honest. "Okay, I will." She swam over and hugged both of them, feeling relieved. "I guess this is going to take some time getting use to."

"Yeah," said Zuko. "But I think we'll be all right, as long as we're careful. All of us trusting each other helps."

Mai murmured in agreement, then suddenly smirked mischievously. "Since you're going to be sleeping with us in our ridiculously huge bed, I think it's only fair to warn you that Zuko snores."

Zuko scowled. "I do not!"

"Do too. You're louder than the transport unit Ty Lee and I traveled through two-thirds of the Earth Kingdom in."

Ty Lee threw her head back and laughed, feeling happy, content and well-loved.

* * *

><p>Their moods at the breakfast table the next morning were interesting, to say the least. Ty Lee giggled almost non-stop and kept shooting smoldering glances at both Mai and Zuko. Mai seemed to glow, radiating a demure but very obvious satisfaction, while Zuko looked in turn either extremely smug or blankly amazed.<p>

A few of their friends noticed, and had their curiosity piqued. After breakfast Suki managed to corner Ty Lee alone. "All right, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're extremely perky this morning, even for you. And it's hard not to miss the way you kept looking at Zuko. What are you up to?"

Ty Lee gave her fellow Kyoshi Warrior an innocent look. "I don't see how it's any of your business, Suki, but if you _must_ know... let's just say I confirmed the things I've told you about Zuko first hand." Suki's eyes went wide. "I also learned a few things about Mai, as well." Suki's jaw dropped.

"Kyoshi," she swore, looking at Ty Lee in disbelief. "_Both_ of them? At the same time?"

Ty Lee grinned and casually shrugged her shoulders. "What can I say? We're Fire Nation nobility – we have a reputation for decadence." She turned to leave but Suki grabbed her by the arm.

"Oh no you don't. You're not going to just drop that on me then walk away. Come on, dish!" She dragged Ty Lee away to a small, obscure study for a very enlightening conversation.

Around the same time Toph walked with Mai alone in one of the palace gardens. "Uh, Mai, could I talk to you about something?"

"Of course." Toph shuffled her feet a bit, not certain how to approach this. Mai waited patiently, having an idea of what was coming and remembering what Zuko said about Toph's nervousness concerning intimate matters.

"Look, I care about Zuko a lot, but I care about you too. If he's my big brother then you're my big sister, and I don't want you getting hurt."

Mai smiled at the younger girl and put an arm around her shoulders. "I appreciate that, Toph."

Toph ducked her head. "Yeah, well, I just... I caught some strong feelings coming from Zuko and Ty Lee at breakfast. It was like they had been, uh, together, you know? But the really weird thing is that I got the same feeling from you as well. It's confusing. I mean, it seems to me that Zuko cheated on you, yet..." she raised her hands helplessly, not quite sure how to explain herself. Mai patted her arm.

"Don't worry about it. Everything is all right."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Nothing is going on that I'm not aware of."

"Okay." Toph chewed her inner cheek thoughtfully. "So, what _is_ going on?"

"Do you truly want to know?"

"Better to know than not to know," Toph grumbled.

"I wonder about that... all right. I'm not going into details, though. All I'll say is I had a very interesting time with Zuko and Ty Lee last night."

Toph pondered Mai's statement for a few moments. Suddenly her brows shot up and she blushed deeply. "Whoa! No way! All three of you? All at once?"

"Yes, all three of us," said Mai.

"You can... I mean, with more than just two people? Thousand Gods!" Mai laughed loudly at her friend's stunned expression. Ty Lee had been right; Toph's head looked like it was about to explode.

Iroh said nothing. He knew Zuko would not appreciate any comments, and besides, it was none of his business – his nephew, Mai and Ty Lee were all consenting adults, and Agni knew that Iroh had gotten into some interesting escapades himself when he had been their age. When Aang asked him why he was chuckling so much, he simply stated that he found the games the young played to be quite amusing.

_**End**_


End file.
